1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to display apparatus and more particularly, to a display apparatus that easily improves characteristics of a sealing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses are being replaced by flat panel display apparatuses that are portable and thin. Specifically, flat panel display apparatuses, such as organic light emitting display apparatuses and liquid crystal display apparatuses, have come into the spotlight due to their excellent image quality.
A flat panel display apparatus includes a display unit between a substrate and a sealing substrate, and a sealing unit connecting the substrate and the sealing substrate. Various materials are used to form the sealing unit, and the sealing unit may be formed by pre-forming a material and hardening the material by irradiating light thereto. A profile of the irradiated light has a Gaussian type shape with a protruding center, and thus the center of the sealing unit is excessively heated, compared to the edges of the sealing unit, with respect to the width of the sealing unit.
Specifically, when the sealing unit includes a glass frit, the sealing unit connects the substrate and the sealing substrate together as the glass frit is melted by irradiating a laser beam thereto and cools down. Here, the center of the sealing unit is not uniformly heated due to a profile characteristic of the laser beam, and thus improving the characteristics of the sealing unit is limited.